


Hopeless Love ~ Larry Stylinson

by KingStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Direction Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingStylinson/pseuds/KingStylinson
Summary: A story in which Louis Tomlinson is a famous Adidas model and Football player but he has three secrets that he must keep. Louis' best friend is Niall Horan he is the only one who knows his secrets.Harry Styles is in the multimillionaire group called One Direction including Liam and Zayn, But Harry has two secrets he must keep. Liam and Zayn have to keep their own secret too.What happens when they meet and something happens to Louis?





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all about lou

NOTE LOUIS' OLD NAME IN THIS WAS LUCAS!!!!!

 

Louis' POV:

 

*FLASHBACK*

I ran far into the woods where I thought I was safe but I was put into more danger. My mum and dad thought I was a freak. I was. I could hardly hear the world that I lived in but instead heard voices and saw dead people. I could talk to people who were "fake" but are really.

I, Lucas , see and hear ghosts and more. But the real world was a hard place for me. Everything sounded loud but like I was underwater. That's why they wanted to take me away, away to a very far place where I was supposed to die. That is until I ran away and changed my name to Louis William Tomlinson and I was taken in by a nice woman named Jay and her husband Mark.

But when I turned 16 I came out to them as gay. Mark packed his stuff and left leaving Jay to take care of Lottie, Fizzy and Me. She told me not to worry that she still loved me and that Mark was wrong but she didn't have much money and it would be hard for her to take care of as all. I grabbed $20, my bag, clothes, food, water, matchers, a flash light, tent, pillow, blanket, my phone and charger, and my shoes. I walked out into the woods behind our house.

At around 9:30pm I was getting tiered so I set up my tent and set up a fire. I headed into my tent and lied down, it wasn't the most comfortable but I could afford a hotel. It was around 3 am when I woke up to branches snapping around my tent. I sat up fast and grabbed my flash light. The fire was still burning slightly ad I couldn't see anyone.

"Darling turn around," A sexy voice said. I turned around to see the most handsome guy looking me up and down. He had green eyes, brown feathery hair like me, and the most perfect smile. "Look at you with your curves in all the right places and the smell over your blood. Why don't I have you under me screaming all ready?'' 

He got closer to me than I like so I tried backing up but he already grabbed me and brought me into my tent. "stop p-please," I chocked.

"Shut up," he kissed me hard and ripped off my shirt then my pants. I was crying and I couldn't do anything to get him off of me because he was holding me down. He ripped off his clothes and boxers and then mine. I was the most painful thing with no prep or anything just him in me. At lest that's what I thought was the most painful thing until he bit into my neck leaving me screaming bloody murder and crying.

He left me alone crying my eyes out. That night I changed for the better and the worst. I was a vampire but I was also pregnant.


End file.
